User blog:Swiss Ninja/Limiting Religion Talk on the Wiki
I have a confession to make. Although TurtleShroom was the one who created Mwam, I was the one who started the Idea. I was teasing around with words (I'm known for things popping up in my head) and then the work Mwasque came up in my head- a mixture between a Mosque and a Mwa Mwa. I really didn't mean to actually make into an article, but TS caught my joke and proposed the idea. Here it is: ---- Mwasques!! I was sifting through Yehudeah's deletion, when I happened to notice Mwasques. I smiled big time at that joke! SN, if you wish, I'll consider organizing a satrical Mwa Mwa cult that could serve as a basis of both Mwa Mwa Penguin beliefs, history, and governance. They'd have their own textbook, temples of baybee rituals, and even Mwa Mwa scholars (non Mwa Mwas sympathetic to the bay bees). They'll have a good-sized following, and of course, ALL Mwa Mwa Penguins are adherents to Mwam. I like the idea, and with a little work, we could eloquently sneak an Islam joke into the site, but without offending said faith or blasphemizing Muhammed. You could even incorporate your irrational, paranoid fear of Islam into there. I see times with Mwamwamid, the Quick and Understandable Reduction in Age Novel (or Q.U.R.A.N.), which is the definitive text on how to be a Mwa Mwa Penguin, and large adoption centers called Mqasques! Mwam can be an organization- not a cult -of Mwa Mwa penguins. It is like a union, and represents the wants and beliefs of all of the Mwa Mwa Penguins in its ranks. Its leader (the Caliph) is a sane penguin that loves Mwa Mwas. The equivalent of priests in Islam will be day care workers, and, of course, they nap five times daily. No cleric/leader in Mwam is an idiot, but the Mwa Mwas they care for are. Mwamwamid is debatable but still respected. There is a controversy on whether or not to make CP's Pet Shop an honorary Mwasque. The "FOR" supporters say that it already is in every way, since bay bees frequent the place, but the "AGAINST" (including the shop's owner) say it is a "special place" for puffles, and that its unofficial status as a Mwasque should remain just that: unofficial. It'll be a tough idea to pitch to the community, but we should try it. ---† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) [[user talk:TurtleShroom|I heard there's rumors on the, uh, Internets...]] † 1 - 2 ---- You see, TS didn't mean to offend Muhammed. On TS's Behalf, We both are terribly sorry for anyone who was offended, and change it if you need to just to make it non-offensive. and yes....I have a paranoid fear of Islam....but that's a secret! so SHHHHHHHH. It's called Islamaphobia. However, I don't like talking about this, so DONT mention it. ---- Now, I would like to propose an Idea- That we should limit our talk about religion here. Through experience, I just know that it starts a lot of Flame Wars. I just think we should just lay off the religion flame wars and focus on more important things. What do you think? Category:Blog posts